


adoration of the weary

by FemslashAndPoly



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashAndPoly/pseuds/FemslashAndPoly
Summary: Sayori takes a nap in a location that is less than ideal. Luckily, Monika is here to help.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	adoration of the weary

"Sayori, honey, why are you on the floor? You should be sleeping in bed.” Monika kneels down next to her, voice lilting in the same way that it does when talking to a cute animal.

“‘S fine, ’m comfy,” Sayori slurs, before burying her head further under her blanket. Monika almost wants to melt at how _cute_ Sayori’s being right now, but concern for her partner wins out.

“Are you sure?” She gently prods, laying her hand on top of Sayori’s head. Sayori grunts at the contact, frowning as she pauses to think.

“... ’m a lil’ cold. Wish I got another blanket.” She mumbles tiredly. Monika has to hold back an “aww.”

“You might regret that in the morning, sweetie…” She quietly reminds her, brushing some of Sayori’s hair behind her ear. Sayori “mhm”s, leaning into Monika’s touch.

“Too tired t’ move though…” she yawns. Monika nods understandingly.

“How about this, then; I carry you to bed, where you’ll be warm and less sore in the morning, and we can cuddle. Does that sound good?” She proposes, tenderly stroking Sayori’s face. Sayori blinks slowly, then hums agreeably.

“Cuddling sounds nice…” she murmurs. Monika nods again.

“Ok, sweetheart, _hhhup_ we go, then,” Monika says as she lifts the bundle of Sayori up into a princess carry. Sayori makes a small disgruntled noise but curls up against her chest with a tired sigh. Monika feels her heart swell with affection, and she can’t help but press a kiss to Sayori’s forehead.

“Whassat for?” Sayori stirs a little as they walk. Monika hums and presses another, softer kiss to her cheek.

“Because you’re wonderful, Sayori. Absolutely wonderful.” She whispers like she’s sharing a secret. Sayori squints up at Monika, processing. 

“... You too. Love you,” She mumbles, before settling back into comfort.

Monika _definitely_ wants to melt at how cute Sayori’s being.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I wrote for this fandom, but I found this drabble I'd forgotten and figured I should spruce it up and post it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
